Heat
by svfiction01
Summary: Chlark in summer. It get's interesting.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. : )

Heat

"Clark…" says Chloe casually once she enters the Kent house. She knows Clark is upstairs and that yelling in unnecessary when the guy has better hearing then dogs.

There is a whoosh and Chloe roles her eyes. It does get annoying at times. "Hey Chloe." He says, a big grin on his face. "What's wrong?"

She takes a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen bench. He turns his back on her and gets a soda out of the fridge. He hands it to her and smiles.

The picture of Chloe is something to definitely look at and Clark cannot disagree. She definitely looks sexy in her cute short shorts just like Daisy Duke from Dukes of Hazard and that tight pink halter; it just makes her delicious curves stand out. Clark brushes it off blaming the heat for the not so innocent thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing at all except that I really miss Jimmy, Clark." She says. Her eyes falling to the floor, saddened.

Clark takes a seat next to her and squeezes her hand as a comforting gesture.

"Chloe, I'm sure that you will find someone else and you'll forget all about Jimmy." _That loser…_

She looks into his warm eyes. "Are you sure?" she asks.

He nods. They embrace in a friendly hug. Chloe is so happy that she has someone like Clark in her life. He makes everything perfect; he always makes her feel better even at the crappiest times. She loves him to death. He hugs her tightly not wanting to let go. He cares so much for her. When people seemed to vanish from his life everyday, she never seemed to, she never left. And he loves her. He is very pleased that she is not with Jimmy and he is not with Lana anymore, glad that that's all behind him.

They let go of each other slowly. Chloe looks into his warm eyes and wants to kiss him so badly. She wants to kiss him and never let him go.

To Chloe's surprise, he leans in slowly and kisses her instead. She doesn't refuse. He wraps his arms around her kissing her deeper. They part slowly and Clark blushes slightly shy about his sudden action.

"I'm sorry," he says, swallowing. "I didn't mean to."

She simply looks at him, in awe.

"Clark, don't be sorry, I'm glad you kissed me." She squeezes his hand as a comforting gesture. He smiles, showing his pearly whites.

He kisses her again.

Both pair of eyes find the ground, and both smile shyly like a bunch of adolescents.

"This is awkward." She says.

"This was a one time thing right?" he says. "We don't want this great friendship to get effected by a meaningless kiss or two?" His stomach is doing flips. He is so happy that he has kissed her and he does not regret it one bit.

"Definitely not," she nods.

"So." She looks around. This is weird for her. She can't believe that he kissed her. She has wanted this for so long and now that it's happening, she is short of words and is sitting there like an idiot.

"So." He copies.

In less then a second they are kissing again. She is off her stool and practically all over him. He is touching her anywhere he can but is trying to do it politely, it's not working exactly. They pull apart again, his blush expands, and even her cheeks start to burn up.

"It's the heat." He proclaims.

"Definitely." She agrees and kisses him again.

They pull apart once again looking like a bunch of idiots.

Clark is surprised at himself for acting life this, kissing his best friend, but surprisingly he likes it. He wants to tear of her clothes, and his own. He has never acted like this before but right now, as he looks at her he wants her so badly and it's not because short shorts turn him on.

"Are you feeling hot, I'm feeling hot." He says cheekily.

She nods. "Yeah I'm kinda feeling hot." However, both of them are far from it. The air conditioner had been on since morning.

He takes of his shirt and exhales. "That's better."

She scans his smooth chest and wants to put her hands all over it but doesn't, not yet. "Maybe I should take of my top as well." She teases.

"I think you should, I don't want you to suffocate in this heat."

"I'm not too sure about this kitchen; I might just like the light breeze from your loft." She hops of the stool and takes some steps towards the door, not tearing her eyes of his.

"I think you're right." He smirks wildly and superspeeds them to the loft. Chloe falls on top of him on the red couch and her smile broadens.

She kisses him fiercely and his hands fall to ever part of her body pulling her closer onto him. Clark pulls away catching his breath. "Uh Chloe…" he says.

"Yes Clark?"

"I don't feel too good about these shorts of yours, I think they need to go." He says, kissing her.

Looks like Clark does not need red kryptonite after all.

And any memory of her ex boyfriend Jimmy simply isn't there any more.

Because this is all that she wants and needs.

Clark agrees.

XXX


End file.
